portlandmcfandomcom-20200214-history
Changelog
Below is a list of all additions to PortlandMC. This page will be frequently edited with additions made. Changelog Legend / Key: No name with addition - built by The7thOne. "Built by" = built by multiple people OR built by someone else that's not The7thOne. Collaborative Build = More than one person built it. "Tower Revitalization" = built once, revitalized at a later date, or rebuilt entirely. Date may or may not be included depending on if it's logged correctly. ALL additions have a number before them. Counting up from 1, the first addition. Additions may or may not be accurate. Addresses may be missing or an addition was forgotten to be included. However it is standard procedure to include EVERY building in this changelog. An addition is made for every building/bridge/structure created. An addition is only added when work officially starts on a structure. This is not intended to be a list for future/planned additions; ONLY FOR STRUCTURES WHERE WORK HAS STARTED OFFICIALLY! THIS IS NOT A COMPLETE LIST! This changelog will be updated regularly as a new structure starts development. Try to include the date, it's not necessary, but it helps if we want to track our development over time. Years' additions take place are separated by long strings and the year taken place. For 2016, the date end is approximated; it may not be accurate, as it was not logged. ******THIS LIST IS NOT 100% ACCURATE!****** ******SOME ADDITIONS MAY BE MISSING!****** -------------------------------------------------------------------------------- 2016 (Development Start: 04 Nov 2016) -------------------------------------------------------------------------------- 1. Hawthorne Bridge (04 Nov 2016) 2. 37 Southwest Jefferson St (04 Nov 2016) 3. Umpqua Bank Plaza (1 Southwest Columbia St) (04-07 Nov 2016) (Revitalized by Jonathan, The7thOne - Various Dates) (Tower Revitalization) 4. 1340 Southwest 2nd Ave 5. KOIN Center (222 SW Columbia St) (Built by The7thOne) (Rebuilt by Jonathan, The7thOne - 12 Aug - 13 Aug 2017) (Tower Revitalization) 6. 1330 SW 3rd Ave 7. 1234 SW 2nd Ave 8. Edith Green - Wendell Wyatt Federal Building (1220 SW 3rd Ave) 9. 350 SW Jefferson St 10. Wells Fargo Center (1300 SW 5th Ave) (Rebuilt by Jonathan - May 2017 - Tower Revitalization) 11. Chapman Square 12. Portland City Hall (Rebuilt by The7thOne - May 2017 - Tower Revitalization) 13. Terry Schrunk Plaza 14. Lownsdale Square 15. Portland Building (Built by The7thOne, Color Correction, Extra Detail, Portlandia by Jonathan) 16. 1111 SW 2nd Ave 17. First & Main (101 SW Madison St) (Revitalized by Jonathan, The7thOne) (Tower Revitalization) 18. Multnomah County Courthouse (1021 SW 4th Ave) (Rebuilt by The7thOne) (Tower Revitalization) 19. Standard Insurance Center (Built by Jonathan) 20. One Main Place (101 SW Main St) (Rebuilt by Jonathan, The7thOne) (Tower Revitalization) 21. Auditorium Parking Garage (1411 SW 3rd Ave) 22. 1329 SW 14th Ave (Grandview Apartments) 23. I-405 (Old PDXMC addition, scrapped, to be re-built at a later date) 24. Public Services Building 25. Congress Center (Revitalized by Jonathan, The7thOne - May-June 2017) (Tower Revitalization) 26. Standard Plaza (1100 SW 6th Ave) 27. World Trade Center 28. Mill Ends Park 29. PacWest Center (1211 SW Fifth Ave) (Rebuilt by Jonathan, The7thOne) (Tower Revitalization) -------------------------------------------------------------------------------- 2017 (Approximated) - earliest rollback is 15 Jan 2017. -------------------------------------------------------------------------------- 30. Ambassador Condominiums (1209 SW 6th Ave) 31. 1510 SW Harbor Way 32. 1400 Southwest 5th Ave 33. 1600 Southwest 4th Ave 34. 200 Market 35. Keller Auditorium (222 SW Clay Avenue) (Revitalized by Jonathan, The7thOne) (General Revitalization) 36. Portland Plaza (Rebuilt by The7thOne) (Tower Revitalization) 37. 1000 Broadway Building (Rebuilt by Jonathan, The7thOne) (Tower Revitalization) 38. Tualatin Mountains (West Hills) (Heightmapped by Jonathan, implemented by The7thOne) 39. U.S. Bancorp Tower (Big Pink) (Built by Jonathan) (Revitalized at a later date) 40. Morrison Bridge 41. Burnside Bridge 42. Mark O. Hatfield United States Courthouse (1000 SW 3rd Avenue) (Rebuilt by Jonathan, The7thOne, SimCS - 28 July 2017 - 30 July 2017) (Tower Revitalization) 43. Fox Tower (Revitalized by Jonathan, The7thOne) (Tower Revitalization) 44. Gus J. Solomon U.S. Courthouse (Rebuilt by Jonathan, The7thOne) (Tower Revitalization) 45. Arlene Schnitzer Concert Hall (1037 SW Broadway) (Built by Jonathan) (Rebuilt by Jonathan, The7thOne) (Tower Revitalization) 46. 520 SW Taylor St 47. 512 SW Yamhill St 48. Bank of America Center 49. 110 SW Yamhill St 50. 810 SW 2nd Ave 51. 823-837 SW 1st Ave 52. Auditorium Building (920 SW 3rd Ave) 53. Lotus Building (Built by Jonathan) 54. 210 SW Morrison St (Rock Bottom Brewery) 55. 700 SW 3rd Ave (Mohawk Building) 56. 710 SW 2nd Ave 57. Moda Tower (601 SW 2nd Ave) 58. 734 SW 3rd Ave (Semler Building) 59. Pioneer Tower (Revitalized by Jonathan, The7thOne) (Tower Revitalization) 60. Pioneer Place 61. Pacific Center (Men's Warehouse) (851 SW 6th Ave) (Revitalized by Jonathan, The7thOne) (Tower Revitalization) 62. 733 SW 2nd Ave 63. 729 SW 2nd Ave (Portland Community College Downtown Center) 64. 749 SW 1st Ave 65. 741 SW 1st Ave 66. 52 SW Morrison St 67. 333 SW Taylor St 68. 818 SW 3rd Ave 69. 215 SW Taylor St 70. Block 300 (308 SW Second Ave) (Revitalized by The7thOne) (Tower Revitalization) (Oct 2017) 71. 412 SW 2nd Avenue 72. 215 SW Washington St 73. 421 SW 2nd Ave 74. 411 SW 2nd Ave 75. 208 SW Stark St 76. 527 SW 3rd Ave 77. 521 SW 3rd Ave 78. 510 SW 4th Ave 79. 215 SW Taylor St 80. 827 SW 2nd Ave 81. Meier & Frank Building (621 SW 5th Ave) (Revitalized by Jonathan, The7thOne) (Tower Revitalization) (Revitalized again by Jonathan, The7thOne) (25 Nov 2017) 82. SmartPark 4th & Yamhill (818 SW 4th Ave) 83. Pioneer Courthouse 84. 621 SW Morrison St (American Bank Building) (Revitalized 26 Oct 2017 by The7thOne) 85. Multnomah County Bridge Maintenance (1403 SE Water Ave) 86. 1420 SE Water Ave 87. 620 SW 5th Ave (OregonLive.Com) 88. 522 SW 5th Ave (Yeon Building) 89. 506 SW Washington St 90. 421 SW 5th Ave 91. 408 SW 5th Ave 92. 420 SW Washington St (Bullier Building) 93. 320 SW Washington St 94. 521 SW 3rd Ave 95. 620 SW 3rd Ave (3rd and Alder - Parking Garage) 96. Union Bank Tower (Built by Jonathan) (Revitalized by The7thOne, Oct-Nov 2017) (Tower Revitalization) 97. 527 SW Alder St 98. 400 SW 6th Ave 99. Commonwealth Building (421 SW 6th Ave) (Equitable Building) 100. 415 SW Washington St 101. 440 SW 4th Ave 102. The Willamette Building (534 SW 3rd Ave) 103. Oregon Trail Building 104. 611 SW 6th Ave 105. 604 SW Washington St (Alder Street Garage) 106. Wells Fargo Building (309 SW 6th Ave) 107. 326 SW Broadway 108. 400 SW Broadway 109. 316 SW 3rd Ave 110. 234 SW Broadway 111. Portland Fire & Rescue 112. 320 SW 6th Ave/330 SW 6th Ave (Bank of California Building/Durham & Bates Building/Three Kings Building) 113. 319 SW Broadway 114. 309 SW Broadway (The Benson) 115. 520 SW Broadway (Portland Marriott City Center) 116. 621 SW Alder St 117. 914 SW Stark St 118. 921 SW Washington St 119. Jackson Tower Building 120. Nordstrom 121. Park Avenue West Tower 122. 610 SW Broadway 123. 826 SW 9th Ave 124. Director Park 125. 808 SW Taylor St (The Paramount) 126. 811 SW Salmon St 127. 750 SW Alder St (The Westin Portland) (Revitalized by Jonathan, The7thOne, Nov 2017) (Tower Revitalization) 128. 626 SW Park Ave 129. 719 SW Morrison St 130. 185 SW 3rd Ave (Bijou Cafe) 131. 222 SW Pine St (West Shore Apartments) 132. 622 SW 9th Ave 133. 623 SW Park Ave 134. Starbucks Pioneer Courthouse Square (Built by CHAINSAW72204) 135. 606 SW Broadway 136. 601-699 SW 9th Ave 137. 731 SW Salmon St 138. 225 SW 3rd Ave 139. 332 SW 3rd Ave 140. 250 SW Stark St 141. 55 SW Yamhill St 142. 237 SW Broadway 143. 739 SW Oak St 144. 99 SW Oak St 145. 206 SW 4th Ave 146. 222 SW 4th Ave 147. 333 SW Oak St 148. 206 SW 4th Ave 149. 307 SW 4th Ave (Henry Building) 150. 321 SW 4th Ave 151. 341 SW Oak St (Board of Trade Building) 152. 306 SW Pine St (Embassy Suites Hotel) 153. 526 SW 10th Ave (511 Building - Portland Medical Center) 154. 900 SW Alder St 155. 914 SW 10th Ave 156. 1005 SW Park Ave (The Roosevelt) 157. 201 SW Pine St 158. 167 SW 2nd Ave 159. 112 SW 2nd Ave (Kells) 160. 51 SW 2nd Ave 161. 115 SW Ash St 162. Greyhound (NW) 163. Portland Boxing 164. 269 W Burnside St 165. 1500 SW 1st Ave 166. 329 SW Park Ave 167. St. Mary's Academy (1615 SW 5th Ave) 168. PSU Bookstore (PSU Urban Center) 169. 1111 SW Broadway 170. 752 SW 9th Ave 171. 104 SW Clay St 172. 100 SW Market St 173. 906 SW Park Ave 174. Unitus Plaza (Built by Jonathan) 175. 1108 SW 10th Ave 176. 966 SW 10th Ave 177. 1320 SW Broadway (The Oregonian Building) (Built by Jonathan, The7thOne) (Collaborative Build) 178. 1224 SW Broadway 179. 770 SW Madison St (First Congregational United Church of Christ) 180. 1299 SW Broadway 181. Ladd Tower 182. Ladd Carriage House (1331 SW Broadway) 183. 1200 SW Park Ave (Oregon Historical Society Museum) 184. Hotel Modera 185. 1432 SW 6th Ave (Revolución Coffee House) 186. 521 SW Clay St 187. 541 SW Clay St 188. First Christian Church 189. St. James 190. Market Square Building (Built by Jonathan, The7thOne) (Collaborative Build) (2017) 191. 972 SW Jefferson St 192. Christian Science Church (1331 SW Park Ave) 193. 1433 SW 6th Ave 194. Ash St Saloon 195. 622 SW Columbia St 196. 1533 SW Broadway 197. 709 SW Clay St 198. 1438 SW Park Ave (Gallery Park Apartments) 199. Lincoln Performance Hall (PSU) 200. St. Michael the Archangel Church (Built by BuilderBeate, The7thOne) (Collaborative Build) 201. 415 SW Montgomery St (Value Inn Motel) (Built by BuilderBeate, The7thOne) (Collaborative Build) 202. 600 SW Market St (AAA Portland Service Center) 203. 617 SW Montgomery St (University Services) 204. Koinonia House (633 SW Montgomery St) 205. Graduate School of Education (631 SW Harrison St) (School of Business Administration) 206. 1505 SW 6th Ave (University Station) (Now Demolished) 207. 1724 SW Broadway (Portland State University - University Center Parking) 208. Cramer Hall (1721 SW Broadway) 209. 1834 SW 5th Ave (Apt. Bldg) (Built by BuilderBeate, The7thOne) (Collaborative Build) 11 July 2017 210. 1872 SW Broadway (Parking Structure 1) (Portland State University) 211. 1912 SW 6th Ave (Ondine Residence Hall) (Portland State University) 212. University Pointe (1955 SW 5th Ave) 213. Figo House (525 SW Jackson St) 214. 434 SW College St (MW8) 215. Chevron (1967 SW 4th Ave) 216. 420 SW College St (Phat Cart) 217. Curbside Kebabs (Food Cart) 218. 520 SW Harrison St 219. Smith Memorial Student Union (1825 SW Broadway) 220. 1400 SW 4th Ave (Lot #121) (Parking Garage) 221. Cyan PDX Apartments (1700 SW 4th Ave) 222. 1405 SW Park Ave 223. 1415-1419 SW Park Ave 224. 509 SW Taylor St (Hilton Executive Tower) (Originally built late 2016/early 2017, Revitalized by Jonathan, The7thOne) 225. 240 SW 1st Ave 226. 71 SW Oak St 227. Hallock-McMillan Building (237 SW Naito Pkwy) 228. 233 SW Naito Pkwy 229. 50 SW Pine St 230. 208 SW 1st Ave 231. 228 SW 1st Ave 232. 235 SW 1st Ave 233. 205 SW 1st Ave 234. 225 SW 1st Ave 235. 19 SW 2nd Ave 236. 506 SW 6th Ave 237. 506 SW Washington St 238. 124 SW 1st Ave (14 Oct 2017) 239. 118 SW 1st Ave (15 Oct 2017) 240. 10 SW Ash St (18 Oct 2017) 241. Lincoln Building (421 SW Oak St) 242. 619 SW Park Ave 243. 550 SW Park Ave 244. 720 SW Washington St 245. 1010 SW Jefferson St (04 Nov 2017) 246. 1417 SW 10th Ave (Ongford Apartments) (Built by Miner332, The7thOne) (Collaborative Build) (04 Nov 2017) 247. 1031 SW Columbia St 248. 1515 SW 10th Ave (Built by Miner332's friend, The7thOne) (Collaborative Build) (05 Nov 2017) 249. 1016 SW Clay St (05 Nov 2017) 250. 1503 SW Park Ave (05 Nov 2017) 251. 1431 SW Park Ave (07 Nov 2017) (Jeanne Manor) 252. 933 SW Clay St (Portland Korean Church) 253. Portland Art Museum (1219 SW Park Ave) (Built by Jonathan, The7thOne) (Collaborative Build) (07 Nov 2017) 254. 1119 SW Park Ave (Portland Art Museum - Mark Building) (08 Nov 2017) 255. 922 SW Yamhill St (09 Nov 2017) 256. 925 SW Taylor St (09 Nov 2017) 257. Shattuck Hall (1914 SW Park Ave) (Portland State University) (Built by SimCS) (09 Nov 2017) 258. 1129 SW Columbia St (Cambrian) (10 Nov 2017) 259. 1232 SW Jefferson St (Carmelita Apartments) (10 Nov 2017) 260. Vue Apartments (1717 SW Park Ave) (11 Nov 2017 - finished at later date) (Revitalized by Jonathan, entire structure) 261. 914 SW Taylor St (Southpark Garage) (13 Nov 2017) 262. 929 SW Salmon St (Fountain Place Apartments) (13 Nov 2017) 263. St Francis Apartments (1024 SW Main St) (15 Nov 2017) 264. 1140 SW 11th Ave 265. Eliot Tower (1221 SW 10th Ave) (16 Nov 2017) 266. 1227 SW 11th Ave (17 Nov 2017) 267. 1171 SW Jefferson St (17 Nov 2017) 268. 1410 SW 11th Ave (Mosaic Apartments) (17 Nov 2017) 269. Intown Church (1422 SW 11th Ave) (19 Nov 2017) 270. Benson Tower (1500 SW 11th Ave) (19 Nov 2017) 271. 1025 SW Market St (Institute of Religion) (21 Nov 2017) 272. 1110 SW Clay St (22 Nov 2017) 273. 1515-1519 SW 11th Ave (23 Nov 2017) 274. 1500 SW 12th Ave (The Cameron Apartments) (23 Nov 2017) 275. 632 SW Hall St (Built by SimCS) (24 Nov 2017) 276. 1909 SW 6th Ave (HOTLIPS Pizza - PSU) (Built by SimCS) (24 Nov 2017) 277. Rose Schnitzer Tower (1430 SW 12th Ave) (24 Nov 2017) 278. 1405 SW 11th Ave (Eleventh Avenue Lofts) (24 Nov 2017) 279. 1124 SW Columbia St (27 Nov 2017) 280. 1402-1406 SW 12th Ave (27 Nov 2017) 281. 1515 SW 12th Ave (12th Avenue Terrace) (28 Nov 2017) 282. 1133 SW Market St (29 Nov 2017) 283. 1115 SW Market St (11 Marche' Apartments) (29 Nov 2017) 284. Multnomah County Central Library (801 SW 10th Ave) (30 Nov 2017) 285. 733 SW 10th Ave (01 Dec 2017) 286. 1033 SW Yamhill St (01 Dec 2017) 287. 1109 SW Taylor St (Built by Jonathan) (02 Dec 2017) 288. 726 SW 11th Ave (The Arthur) (02 Dec 2017) 289. 1038 SW Morrison St (02 Dec 2017) 290. 1022 SW Salmon St (03 Dec 2017) 291. 1137 SW Yamhill St (04 Dec 2017) 292. 1123 SW Yamhill St (04 Dec 2017) 293. 714 SW 11th Ave (04 Dec 2017) 294. 1306 SW 12th Ave (05 Dec 2017) 295. 1305 SW 11th Ave (06 Dec 2017) 296. 1326 SW 12th Ave (07 Dec 2017) 297. Empire Apartments (1217 SW 11th Ave) (08 Dec 2017) 298. Jeffrey Apartments (1201 SW 11th Ave) (08 Dec 2017) 299. 1130 SW Main St (08 Dec 2017) 300. 1101 SW Main St (Built by Jonathan) (08 Dec 2017) 301. Doricourt Apartments (1126 SW 12th Ave) (09 Dec 2017) 302. 1200 Building (1200 SW 12th Ave) (09 Dec 2017) 303. Pinecone Apartments (1025 SW 11th Ave) (Built by Jonathan, finished by The7thOne) (09 Dec 2017 - 11 Dec 2017) 304. 1110 SW Salmon St (11 Dec 2017) 305. 1121 SW Salmon St (11 Dec 2017) 306. 909 SW 11th Ave (Shared Housing) (12 Dec 2017) 307. First Baptist Church (909 SW 11th Ave) (12 Dec 2017) 308. Gentry Apartments (909 SW 12th Ave) (14 Dec 2017) 309. 900 SW 13th Ave (14 Dec 2017) 310. Church of the City (1220 SW Taylor St) (15 Dec 2017) 311. 920 SW 13th Ave (15 Dec 2017) 312. 1115 SW Taylor St (15 Dec 2017) 313. 800 SW 13th Ave Parking (800 SW 13th Ave) (15 Dec 2017) 314. Eliot Center (Buchan Building) (1226 SW Salmon St) (15 Dec 2017) 315. 1211 SW Main St (First Unitarian Church) (16 Dec 2017) 316. 1010 SW 13th Ave (16 Dec 2017) 317. 1219 SW Main St (16 Dec 2017) 318. 1034 SW 13th Ave (17 Dec 2017) 319. 1030 SW 13th Ave (17 Dec 2017) 320. 1200 SW Main St (17 Dec 2017) 321. 1201 SW Jefferson St (17 Dec 2017) 322. 1231 SW 12th Ave (17 Dec 2017) 323. 1201 SW 12th Ave (Century Tower) (17 Dec 2017) 324. 1125 SW 12th Ave (Lexington Apartments) (18 Dec 2017) 325. 1132 SW 13th Ave (Outside In) (18 Dec 2017) 326. 1305 SW 12th Ave (Consulate General of Mexico) (18 Dec 2017) 327. 1331 SW 12th Ave (Columbia Manor Apartments) (19 Dec 2017) 328. 1316 SW 13th Ave (19 Dec 2017) 329. 1220 SW Columbia St (19 Dec 2017) 330. 1431 SW 12th Ave (Grace Bible Church) (19 Dec 2017) 331. 1432 SW 13th Ave (St. Stephen's Episcopal Parish) (20 Dec 2017) 332. 1240 SW Columbia St (Gretchen Kafoury Commons) (20 Dec 2017) 333. 1421 SW 12th Ave (21 Dec 2017) 334. 1530 SW 13th Ave (Peter Paulson Apartments) (21 Dec 2017) 335. 1609 SW 12th Ave (Helen Gordon Child Development Center) (22 Dec 2017) 336. 717 SW 10th Ave (24 Dec 2017) 337. 1023 SW Yamhill St (24 Dec 2017) 338. 1130 SW Morrison St (27 Dec 2017) 339. 1033 SW Morrison St (29 Dec 2017) (Built by Jess) 340. 1017 SW Morrison St (29 Dec 2017) 341. 1221 SW Yamhill St (30 Dec 2017) (Built by Jess) 342. 611 SW 10th Ave (31 Dec 2017) -------------------------------------------------------------------------------- 2018 - Start: 01 January 2018 -------------------------------------------------------------------------------- 343. 625 SW 10th Ave (01 Jan 2018) 344. 1220 SW Morrison (Terminal Sales Building) (05 Jan 2018) * * * __NOEDITSECTION__ Category:Development